


Real Hale

by truelyesoteric



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truelyesoteric/pseuds/truelyesoteric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the true story of seven werewolves, choosing to live together, working together to protect their territory, to find out what happens when people stop being polite, and start getting real</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Hale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ordinaryink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinaryink/gifts).



“So like this is going to be the guest room walk in closet?” Isaac asked, looking around the brightly green painted room, empty except for a chair against the wall that Isaac was currently occupying. “It’s going to really bring out Derek’s eyes, not that he will spend much time in the closet, well maybe that is what going on—I guess that is complicated, but he is more of an action man, but really, I mean, what was the question?”

**THIS IS THE TRUE STORY OF SEVEN WEREWOLVES…**

Jackson sat in the chair and looked up at the ceiling and then looked straight ahead. “I’m not actually a werewolf.”

**…CHOOSING TO LIVE TOGETHER…**   
_Stiles, get the phone!!!_

“You know I don’t actually live here,” Stiles said shifting in the seat. “I mean I’m here and I cook and sometimes I sleep here, but I don’t live here, live here. I have a home, well at least for this summer, then I go off to college.”

**… WORKING TOGETHER TO PROTECT THEIR TERRITORY…**

“Well it’s Hale Territory,” Erica sighed, perched on the arm of the chair. 

“Let me tell you that is a mistake you don’t make twice,” Boyd agreed, sinking back in the chair.

“It’s been like two years and we’re still on probation,” Erica pouted.

**…TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN PEOPLE STOP BEING POLITE…**   
_I do not snuggle!_

Lydia looked at her fingernails. It was very quiet, finally she sighed.

“What do you want to talk about? I don’t live here and these aren’t my people. Seriously. I’m here until I get to leave in the fall and go to Harvard,” she spat out. “Then I can leave this little freak show behind and get into a world that makes actual sense. These people are absolutely nuts.”

_‘They say you have the sight.’_

Lydia fixed them with a glare.

“I revise my previous statement,” Lydia seethed. “These people are batshit insane.”

**…AND START GETTING REAL…**

Peter grinned.

There was a scuttle of whispers.

_‘It’s kind of creepy having a guy in his mid thirties in this house’_

_‘We can edit him out.’_

Peter grinned more. “You know werewolves have excellent hearing.”

**…REAL HALE.**

Derek crossed his arms and glared straight ahead. He held the look.

 

**

“Hi,” Scott said bouncing in the chair. “I’m Scott McCall, I’m a werewolf.”

From another room a rumbling voice growled. “A Beta.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “I’m a Beta in the Pack of Hale. I wasn’t going to do that I was Omega for awhile, but it’s a long story, I held out, but there was a pack of Alphas, but that is so later on, first there was just me and Stiles in the woods.”

“Hi,” Stiles said, plopping down in front of Scott.

“We’re best friends,” Scott supplied. “And he’s leaving me in three months.”

“I’m going to Sanford,” Stiles said tiredly. “It’s not like I’m Lydia and leaving the pack for the other side of the country under the pretense that I’m actually going to get rid of any of them.”

Lydia appeared and thwacked him and then flounced off.

“That was Lydia,” Scott said. “She likes to pretend that she isn’t pack.”

“Look how long it took you,” Stiles retorted. “And you have the whole howling at the moon thing going on. I mean I joined up first.”

“And you’re going to leave first,” Scott said.

“Somebody has to be legit,” Stiles said. “The rest of you are loafing around here.”

“We all are all have legitimate future careers, Stiles, you elitist brat,” Erica said, popping her head into the room. “I’m going to cosmetology school, Isaac is training to run a funeral home, Boyd is going to the police academy, even Scott is going to be a veterinary assistant. Just because we’re not going to hoity toity schools doesn’t mean that we’re not legit, and who says that any more?”

“I do,” Stiles aid. “It’s a thing and it still means things.”

“Stiles is all ego and I can’t wait for him to leave,” Erica said before exiting the room.

“I think she still has a crush on me,” Stiles remarked.

“Keep thinking that Stiles,” Allison said, curling into Scott’s lap.

“This is Allison,” Scott said with a besotted grin. “She’s my girlfriend.”

“And I’m sure they never would have noticed that,” Stiles replied dryly. “Allison does practically live here. I’m pretty sure the reason that Scott moved into this house was because it meant they had a place to get it on.”

“Stiles!” Allison shrieked.

Scott was looking down at the ground, grinning.

“But anyway,” Stiles said. “Allison is a hunter, and yes that is of the werewolf type and they totally have that whole Romeo and Juliet thing going, except with less death and more high school drama, but look they survived and Allison a totally legal arms dealer and Scott is a veterinarian assistant and I feel almost safe leaving them here.”

Allison leaned over and kissed Stiles temple. “I’ll take care of him while you are gone.”

With that she left the room. 

“I can take care of myself,” Scott called after her.

“You totally can’t,” Stiles said.

“STILES,” a growl bellowed.

“Incoming potentially dangerous creatures or he finally noticed I spilled soda on his computer?” Stiles sighed. “You never knew what the direness is. I should teach him to bellow in different direness defcons.”

“STI-LES,” the voice rang out.

“Gotta go see what the Alpha wants,” Stiles muttered.

Scott was once again alone; he leaned forward. “Don’t get me started on those two, but I just wanted to tell you, I know it is totally ‘One Tree Hill’, but I got this.”

Scott pulled a diamond ring from his pocket. “I’m going to ask her, just figuring out how. I haven’t told anyone, not even Stiles, who is the world’s worst liar.”

A growl echoed through the house.

“And speaking of him who angers the Alpha, I have to go, just in case,” Scott said, tucking the ring back in his pocket.

He left the room muttering about how he could so take care of himself and it was Stiles who needed the help.

**

“So this is just the basics,” Scott said gesturing to the woods.. “We watched ‘Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon’ last week so we decided that would be an excellent way to train, agility, a way to have to concentrate on two things at once. It was kind of a joke that turned into something that we do.”

A loud thud echoed through the woods as Boyd landed hard on the ground.

“I am awesome at this,” Isaac yelled from the treetops.

Scott smiled. “I’m going to go challenge him for top beta of the tree top.”

With that Scott leapt up and went running towards the tree. Boyd had gotten up and was climbing up after Scott.

“I’m here to add challenge,” Allison said, carrying her crossbow.

“Because treetop fighting doesn’t lend itself to enough uncertainty,” Stiles said looking up.

“I need to practice too,” Allison said cracking her neck. “Working with dad has its downside. I have to work all these hours and I don’t have enough time to practice and I need to be on top of my game. I’m sure some kind of creature is going to come and attack before summer ends.”

Stiles was studying the betas in the trees. “You do that Robin Hood, I’ll just stand over there.”

“One time, Stiles,” Allison yelled at him. “I shot you once.”

“In the ass,” Stiles retorted, already not paying attention to her. He walked over to where Derek was standing. Derek’s arms were across his chest and his eyes were on the trees, but when Stiles came to stand next to him he tilted his head a bit and listened.

He shook his head a bit at first and seemed to grumble something like ‘I’m not saying that’, but finally he let out a breath.

“Erica,” he yelled. “Stop holding on too tight. If you fall I will catch you, but you have to think of falling last.

“Fuck you, Derek,” Erica yelled to the ground.

But something changed Derek started to move on his feet, as if he was preparing. Stiles was suddenly stock still.

There was movement on the treetop and it seemed like a storm was whipping through a few trees. Suddenly there was a wailing scream and Derek was off less than a second later he had caught Erica. She buried her face in his neck. He put her down, but she stayed in his shoulder.

“I don’t mean to be afraid,” she whispered.

Derek put his hand on the back of her neck.

“You’re not alone,” he told her roughly.

She looked at him happily and then bounded over to Stiles and kissed him on the cheek and immediately jumped back. She turned to Derek and shrugged.

“If you wouldn’t be so prickly I would give it to you,” Erica said. “I know this was all him anyway, if you want part of it get it from him.”

“Get in the tree,” Derek growled.

“You going to catch me, again?” Erica laughed as she scrambled up the tree.

“Probably not,” Derek said through clenched teeth.

But he did two more times before Erica got crabby and told him to back off. He steeled himself and watched her hit the ground. She got up and shook it off and got up. Stiles nudged him with his elbow. Derek did something almost like smiling.

**

“Oh you noticed that,” Allison said, sitting in the chair in the green room, her dimples coming out. “That is just them. Derek is the Alpha and Stiles is the best at knowing things. It is just kind of the ties that bind us. We’re not a normal pack, I mean humans are usual, but a hunter and a seer aren’t, but Stiles is just the human normal one. All packs need that.”

_‘And there isn’t anything going on?’_

Allison’s dimples grew. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

**

“I don’t fight,” Lydia said, tapping her fingernails on the bannister. “I don’t cook. I don’t research and I don’t make peace. THIS is what I do.”

Derek looked at her glowering.

“Four of your little pups and your Stiles have graduated from high school,” Lydia said. 

“Thanks Lyd,” Jackson said from the couch. “Appreciate you making me feel like part of the pack.”

Lydia just waved him off. “You claim not to want to be the pack, then you claim to want to be the pack. I can’t keep up. Hush now Jackson the adults are speaking.”

Jackson gave her the finger.

“I throw the best parties,” Lydia said stepping forward, not fearing the fangs of the Alpha. “I want to throw a party here. Not like we have any friends really, but you know this isn’t like a silly birthday, this is something we earned. We lived through high school and I want a party.”

“Not like we can get drunk,” Jackson muttered.

“Stiles has you wolves covered,” Lydia informed them.

“What?” Derek asked, startled.

“He made something up that will not turn us temporary blind, now that was a scary test period, but will make werewolves drunk,” Lydia told him.

“Who did he blind?” Derek growled.

Lydia just smiled.

“At one point in time, everybody temporarily,” Jackson said from the couch. “Can you cave already, you know you are going to.”

Lydia tilted her head.

“No,” Derek growled and then looked towards the hallway to the game room. “STILES!”

“Chill Alpha,” Lydia said. “He’s great at plants and potions and one day he’ll do something awesome with and you need to be nice. Respect the smart people or they’ll drop you on your asses to die.”

“STILES,” Derek yelled again.

“Seriously manners,” Stiles yelled, voice coming closer and finally appearing. “You don’t have to bellow.”

“You were blinding my pack,” Derek growled.

“How convenient,” Stiles said, resting against the doorframe. “They’re your pack when you’re all in charge.”

“I’m always in charge,” Derek told him. “And they’re always my pack.”

“I know, I know,” Stiles muttered. “You’re the Alpha, but we’re the pack and we worked really really hard for the past three years and fought everything and we deserve this. So a little blinding went into the prep, so did a little potential death, it all comes out in the wash.”

Derek stared him down, but he didn’t say no again.

“Besides,” Stiles said with a grin. “I really want to see you dance.

Derek seethed.

Stiles just smirked. 

“Peter,” Derek growled and turned towards Peter’s suite.

**

“Peter and Derek?” Isaac said, his forehead scrunching up. “They don’t get along at all. I think that it has something to do with Peter killing Derek’s sister. Or maybe because he’s like Uncle Bad Touch.”

_‘Then why does Derek spend so much time with him.’_

Isaac laughed. “Because you guys don’t want Peter in this and you won’t follow him into Peter’s space.”

**

“Seriously man, you can’t be serious,” Boyd said.

Isaac opened his mouth, revealing half chewed food. 

“That is gross,” Boyd said, pushing Isaac.

“So what?” Isaac said. “They’re just filming over our shoulder again.”

Boyd look back to where Stiles was sitting at the computer, pointing things out. Derek walked over to him, bringing him a carton of curly fries.

Boyd snickered. “What you are observing there is the mating rituals of werewolf kind. I mean once we were all about the rabbits to those we were interested in, now we have refined our palette to curly fries.”

Isaac covered his mouth to muffle a laugh.

Derek was now leaning over into Stiles personal space. Stiles shifted backwards into him a little bit.

“With approval the food is taken and touching happens to provide non verbal cues that he is happy with the gift,” Isaac continued.

Erica walked over and snagged some of Boyd’s fries.

“We talking about the thing?” Erica said.

“First rule about the thing, is not to talk about the thing,” Isaac said, sheltering his fries.

Erica peered towards the bent heads of Derek and Stiles.

“You know the funny thing is that Derek for all the Alphaness I don’t think notices it, but Stiles does and seems to be encouraging that. It’s like Derek is just so used to instinct.”

“I can’t figure out how Stiles isn’t running away,” Boyd said, showing an odd approval of Stiles.

“I can’t figure out how they are so wrapped up in what they are doing that they’re not hearing you,” Peter said looking ravenous at their fries.

_‘Cut.’_

**

“Do I feel left out?” Jackson said incredulously, looking a little sickly in the green room. “From the freaky geeks. Not a chance, they are all out there running in the woods, playing at being a badass. I don’t have that problem. I was born for this.”

He flexed a little and cracked his neck.

_‘Will you feel left out of the pack when your girlfriend leaves for college?’_

There was a flash of vulnerability on Jackson’s face and then it steeled into arrogant confidence again.

“You are operating under some serious misconceptions,” Jackson sneered. “First she is not my girlfriend, not since sophomore year. We have some good times from time to time, but we’re not anything. The second, more epic mistake is that I am in no way part of this pack. There isn’t a chance that I would tie myself to something so amateur.”

_‘Then why are you here?’_

Jackson gave them something that sounded like a nasty growl-hiss and threw himself bodily out of the chair and out of the room.

**

“What if you take her out in the middle of the woods and we put up like a million candles or something,” Scott whispered.

“I’m pretty sure that isn’t on the list for prevention of forest fires,” Isaac said. “What about something sweet, where was your first date?”

“You mean the rager that I nearly wolfed out and ran away? And Derek Hale took her home?” Scott snorted.

“And you don’t think that reenactment would be the best way to propose?” Isaac asked sarcastically.

Scott squinted and thought. “Do you think I’d get her back again, you know, if he threw his leather jacket around her and swept her into the night?”

Isaac started laughing and Scott couldn’t contain himself any longer.

“I don’t know how you didn’t lose her the first time,” Isaac informed him.

“Allison would totally be a great pack mom,” Scott agreed with a smile and then it turned into a deep frown. “This game isn’t funny any more.”

Isaac shrugged. “The truth is a scary place man. You know what we need to do for this, right?”

“He is the worst liar in the world,” Scott groaned. “His father believed him only because his father didn’t want to know. Allison knows Stiles and would get it out of him. We can’t ask him.”

“Well then we’re going to probably burn down the woods,” Isaac sighed.

Scott rubbed a hand over his face. “Well look on the bright side she may just run off with Derek.”

**

“Now I hardly think that I can pull off black,” Stiles said as Erica hunched over the table. “I mean I think I’m pretty badass and getting badassier, but still I’m not at the level of black yet. Besides I think that is Derek’s color, like he has it patented and everything so I’m going to go with Midnight, which you would think is black, but it is mostly like a dark dark brown.”

Erica was still hunched over his hands on the table.

“Excellent choice,” Erica muttered.

“Do you think I should have gone for navy?” Stiles asked suddenly unsure.

Erica leaned back. “Too late.”

They both looked down at her work. Stiles’ nails were perfectly manicured, in a manly way, in a color that looked mostly like black.

“Wow, no hangy skin,” Stiles said.

“Cuticles, Stiles,” Erica said, biting her lip. “We call them cuticles, things that you are always picking at. They’re not supposed to be hanging.”

Stiles held out his nails. “I look so punk rock.”

Erica’s face split into a grin.

“No you don’t,” Derek said from the counter. He was hunched over a book and didn’t look up.

“Well if there were more girls around I would practice on them,” Erica sighed. 

Lydia walked in and put bags down on the counter, making Derek jump back.

“You are not touching my nails,” Lydia said. “Only Melanie has touched them since I was in junior high.”

Erica shrugged. “See what I’m working with?”

“Can those who are big and strong help me carry bags in from the car for this shindig?” Lydia said.

“I would, but I have freshly painted nails,” Stiles said, showing her his ‘dark dark brown’ nails.

“I wasn’t talking about you,” Lydia said as if it was known.

“Hey,” Stiles said. 

She shrugged. “You’re my big bad brain. Hell since you care more you are the brains of the operation. Muscle is muscle, brains are brains. You run things, they lift things.”

Stiles looked at her incredulously and then looked at Derek, who was glaring at Lydia.

“Dude,” Stiles said, smirking a little. “Don’t worry, I still think that you’ll still be the prettiest of the pack.”

Derek looked at him and the side of his mouth quirked, it was slight, but his eyes were doings something like laughing. “That is why I’m the Alpha.”

Erica’s eyes went wide and she nodded. “Wow, humor, Stiles you can do anything.”

“What does Stiles have to do with it?” Derek asked incredulously.

“Seriously Derek?” Erica sighed.

Lydia tapped her foot. “Brainy, Pretty, Beauty School-Drop-Out, I have bags that need carrying.”

“I was going to give Stiles a pedicure,” Erica said, holding up the Midnight bottle of polish.

Stiles looked taken aback. “You want to touch my feet.”

Erica hesitated and then put the bottle down. “Let’s go unpack Lydia’s car.”

Lydia and Erica moved to the door. Derek started moving and put a big hand around the back of Stiles’ neck, bringing him to the door.

Stiles whispered into Derek’s ear.

And Derek stifled and laugh.

**

“So what are my future plans?” Stiles said, looking around the room. “Man, this is a hideous shade of green. Who picked this? I told Derek that he absolutely was not allowed to decorate.”

Stiles looked forward again and tapped his fingers on the edge of the sofa.

Finally he shrugged and gave his most innocent smile. “Well Lydia is the chemistry one, she likes math and numbers. I’m pretty sure that she was calculating the angles for most efficient fighting, so we don’t need that, which thank god, I’m not so good at that, but the thing is that I’m really good at figuring out the plants, so I’m probably going to go into bio. I love Scott like a brother, but even though he’s going to be working with Deaton, they’re still going to need me. Then again I might go into folklore and stuff. I mean I don’t know, but that is what college is all about right.”

_‘What are your plans after college.’_

Stiles looked as though he had been asked the most absurd question.

**

“We’re having a par-tay!” Isaac screeched before dancing down the porch stairs into the back yard, that Lydia had set up for them.

“It’s like he’s never been drunk before,” Lydia said, looking at him.

“Well with the exception of one night when he was blind, he hasn’t,” Stiles said coming up next to her.

“Did the ‘rents leave?” Lydia said. 

“Yes,” Stiles said, slinging an arm around her neck. “Now it is time for the real party. Thanks for having the parents dinner, they really appreciated it.”

“I think that your dad and Mr. Argent might have a blooming bromance,” Lydia remarked.

Stiles groaned. “Don’t push it. I think he’s going to offer my dad a dowry to cut off Scott from proposing.”

“You know about that?” Lydia asked.

“I can only lie about things that haven’t been confirmed,” Stiles said. “My best friend knows me far too well.”

“Hmmm,” Lydia said noncommitally, looking at the werewolves dancing in the moonlight, even Jackson had caught their mania. Allison was laughing as Scott swung her around.

“Nice touch planning this on the full moon,” Stiles said.

Lydia looked up at him. “So I’m going to say something and this is something that you have to take as a confirmation. There is no chance in hell that any kind of dowry will ever, ever work. You have dibs called on your head.”

Stiles looked at Derek, in the middle of his pack.

“I remember loving you from afar for seven years,” Stiles said.

“I never gave you the time of day and you didn’t stop for seven years,” Lydia said. “And don’t think I didn’t notice you put an end date on having a crush on me.”

“Having a crush on your was a cakewalk,” Stiles said.

“Imagine what it will be like with reciprocation,” Lydia said wisely.

“I’m going to college,” Stiles said determinedly.

“So am I,” Lydia said. 

They just stood there in silence for a while.

“I know that I’m coming back to this shithole,” Lydia said, pulling back to look at him. “After undergrad, after grad school, I’m coming home. I’m coming back to my pack.”

She pulled back and looked at him. “That is my deep dark secret. I told you what I don’t want anyone to know. Now do me a favor, pay it forward, have the balls to tell him.”

With that she skipped down the stairs to join the pack.

Stiles looked at the party.

“Derek,” he said softly and then walked beyond the lights that Lydia had strung up and walked into the woods.

Stiles walked and made enough noise. He could hear the pack hooting behind him, but he also heard the almost silent footsteps of Derek.

Stiles turned around, there stood looming was Derek. 

“Yes?” Derek said, wobbling slightly.

“I’m good at talking,” Stiles said.

There was silence.

Derek blinked. “Not as good as you think.”

“But I am, except the things that I want to say,” Stiles said. “Those things I bury in words and nobody can really tell the important part. So I’m just going to come out and say this.”

Derek raised an eyebrow.

“I have to go,” Stiles stated.

Derek seemed to let out a breath and become so much smaller.

“You can’t stay,” Derek said tonelessly.

“No, no, no,” Stiles said. “I’m going to be back. I’m not going forever, but there is a world out there and there are things and we need to know things and the pack needs. If I don’t go we might not know something that we need to be strong. You have the muscles and I have the brain and your muscles will work with all that you are doing here, but I can’t be everything, I can’t be enough if I don’t go. If I don’t go then one day someone will know something, and as is likely for our constant pack drama that person would be attractive like burning and know things and after you throw them into walls you will constantly go to them for information and will annoy the shit out of you and that might kill me. So I have to go, but I’m not leaving.”

Derek blinked a lot. “Okay.”

“I just wanted that to be clear,” Stiles said.

Derek just gave him a look. “Thanks.”

“That wasn’t clear was it?” Stiles said.

Derek shook his head. 

“Are you drunk?” Stiles asked.

Derek nodded his head.

“Well let’s go dance,” Stiles said with fake happiness.

Derek turned back giving Stiles a weird look. Stiles fell when Derek turned his back.

“Well I’m a fucking idiot,” Stiles muttered.

Stiles took a step forward.

**

Erica and Isaac were sprawled all over the chair in the green room.

“Never been hungover,” Erica said.

“Too loud,” Isaac moaned.

“Hangovers are awful,” Erica said, her nails transforming. “I want to poke out my own eyes.”

She moaned. 

“That hurt?” Isaac asked.

“Don’t shift,” Erica moaned. “It is like dying.”

**

“I vote we don’t do that again,” Boyd grumbled; head down on the kitchen table.

Isaac lay sprawled on the floor.

“Sweet sweet linoleum, you love me right?” Isaac muttered. “Is Stiles evil? Can we have Allison shoot him?”

Jackson was curled in the corner. “Again?”

“Again,” Isaac confirmed and drooled into the floor.

Erica had her head down next to Boyd. “I vote we speed up Stiles education so he can make booze that will get us drunk without wanting to die afterwards.”

“My father will be so proud,” Stiles said, mouth full of cereal as he sat on the kitchen block.

“I vote you get your lazy asses outside,” Derek said, coming into the room. “We’re training.”

There was a collective groan.

“I vote we leave the pack,” Jackson said. His voice was trying for superior, but he sounded ill and was a strange grey yellow color.

“You can vote all you want, but I’m in charge and you guys are running. Now,” there was no place for argument in his voice.

Stiles lifted his spoon from his bowl and waved at them with it, they mostly walked out the door and Derek leaned heavily on the kitchen block.

“You are never going to make that again,” Derek growled.

Stiles put down his bowl and pressed his fingers into the back of Derek’s neck in a cooling massage, Derek let out a whimper.

“You shouldn’t have drank so much last night,” Stiles said.

“I know,” Derek muttered.

Stiles took his hand away and picked up the cereal. “No.”

Derek looked up curiously.

Stiles just shrugged. “No Derek, you really shouldn’t have drank that much last night.”

Derek looked at Stiles and Stiles didn’t flinch. 

Derek stood up straight and rolled his shoulders. “I’m going to make sure that they’re running and not puking in the bushes.”

He strutted out.

Stiles looked down at the bowl and then up. “Look, you can keep that exchange if you want, but if you think Derek Hale, Alpha is going to let videotape exist of him looking weak, especially over something like wolfsbane vodka you’ve got another thing coming. He will rip your throats out, so maybe erase that.”

_‘He’ll let you, though?’_

Stiles jumped down from the counter and gave them a little smile and wave before following Derek outside.

**

“It’s like eleventy hundred degrees outside,” Isaac said, laying in the chair, wearing nothing but boxers. “Even in this house, everybody is too overheated to do anything. Derek Hale while he has finally become a decent Alpha he is suckage at hosting, who builds a house without air conditioning. We’re in California.”

Erica popped her head into the green room. “Time to get naked. We’re going to go swimming.”

Isaac gave a sigh of relief, then he looked startled. “This isn’t some kind of Derek training thing is it?”

Erica gave a grin. “He is meeting with the Sheriff and Argent for something, so that means that I’m sure were going to get cryptic half truths about something coming to get us, so let’s go skinny dipping while we can, everybody is already up for it.”

Isaac scuttled out of the room.

**

“They’re coming after me,” Derek hissed. 

“Wolves?” Stiles asked.

“Laura and I made a few enemies,” Derek said. “They’re not coming after you, they’re coming after me.”

“So we’ll deal,” Stiles said, it didn’t sound like she was blowing anything off, despite the words.

“This is mine,” Derek said. “I don’t have to bring all you into this.”

“You can leave?” Stiles asked, a little angry. “What about us, don’t you think that they’ll come after us anyway? We are your pack, even if you leave. If you go, what about the rest of us?”

“Scott will take care of it,” Derek told him. “Me being here is what puts you at danger.”

“You being here is what keeps us together,” Stiles said, stepping forward. “It was rocky at the start, but we gelled and you pushed Erica and Scott through high school. You gave Isaac a home. I don’t know what you did for Boyd, but I’m sure it was important. I know that you have moved heaven and earth to keep Jackson from killing people, we are pack and your problems are our problems.”

Derek ground his teeth and his jaw jumped.

“I’m not going either,” Stiles said, taking a stand, hands clenching at his side.

“You’re human,” Derek said.

“Way uncool,” Stiles said. 

Derek stood there, had hung in shame.

“I’m yours,” Stiles said finally.

“You’re pack,” Derek confirmed reluctantly.

“I’m yours,” Stiles said roughly, standing in front of him. 

Derek just looked at him. Stiles stood there and after a moment of the stare he began twitching.

Finally he stepped forward and pressed his lips to Derek’s.

Stiles then stepped back and looked at Derek. It was more a statement than a romantic notion.

“Just so you’re clear what this is for me,” Stiles said, walking out of the room and a few seconds later the slamming of the front door echoed through the house.

**

Sheriff Stilinski shifted in the chair.

“I’m not really sure why you want me here,” he said.

_‘We’re just curious what you think about the house. Is it weird for you to have your son and his friends living with Derek Hale.’_

He just shrugged. “It’s weird, I mean Stiles accused him for murder a few times a few years back and once last year, but Derek has become a bit of a big brother to them, I knew Erica, Boyd, and Isaac from the police side of things before they met, but what he has done with those kids, it really is amazing.”

_‘And Stiles?’_

The sheriff leaned back, a huge smile of pride on his face. “My kid has become a man. I don’t know if it has much to do with Derek Hale, but some of it seems to be from Derek. He has a great group of friends and he has changed from the spastic child into a determined man, it really isn’t a path I would have chosen for him, but he has found his own. I’m proud of him.”

The smile on Sheriff Stilinski’s face was sickeningly proud.

**

“Goddamned it,” Jackson said, coming into the kitchen and using the kitchen block as leverage to pop his dislocated shoulder back into place. He let out a growl and the rest of the group came in, carrying Derek. Scott’s eye was closing and already turning purple. Erica was cradling her arm, Boyd was bleeding from his head. Allison was limping.

Stiles came up behind, he had lost his shirt and his body was a mass of newly forming bruises and scratches.

“Put him on the block,” Stiles said.

The wolves put him down, he let out a groan.

Lydia came up behind, looking as if she had just run from bed, she had medicine bottles in her arms. She put them down on the kitchen table.

Stiles looked down, he was in survival mode, thinking only of what was in front of him.

Derek reached up and pulled Stiles to him. Derek was breathing in rough breaths, as if something wanted to come out. 

“Nobody else will ever annoy me as much as you,” Derek told him finally. “No matter if they can solve everything.”

Stiles eyes got glossy. “You remember.”

“And I understood,” Derek said, coughing up blood.

“Asshole, you couldn’t say anything until your stupid ass thinks you are dying,” Stiles said and then turned to Lydia. “Bring it to me, he is not dying.”

“Talk to me Stiles,” Scott said, standing next to him. “I can’t see anything. I’ll talk you through it.”

A hand covered the frame.

“You need to leave now,” Allison said.

 

**

Scott and Stiles sat in front of the chair. Scott’s eye was almost back to normal. Stiles was a mass of bruises that had gotten more hideous.

They both looked exhausted and stared straight ahead.

“I think I’m going to try to date Derek’s stupid ass when he wakes up,” Stiles said with a sigh.

“I’m going to ask Allison to marry me,” Scott said.

“She is going to say yes,” Stiles said in a rush. “Just make it real, do breakfast in bed, Allison isn’t one for a crazy event. She will appreciate something sweet and simple because that is how you guys are. Also proposing in bed means that you are in bed, which I don’t want to know about, but I think that you two will enjoy.”

“Been holding that in for long?” Scott teased.

“Since beginning of senior year, when I saw this coming,” Stiles said.

Scott thought about it for a minute.

“I can’t cook,” Scott replied.

“I can,” Stiles said.

Scott went to give him a hug. 

“No touching man,” Stiles said slinking away from him.

“Sorry,” Scott said.

They just sat there for a moment, a smile on Scott’s face.

“So Derek?” Scott asked.

Stiles shrugged. “Can’t let all that googling gay sex go to waste.”

Scott thought for a second. “Well that explains some of the pop up ads that I got when I borrowed your computer.”

Stiles rubbed his forehead and then flinched.

“Derek, eh?” Scott asked.

“Yep,” Stiles said, popping the p.

Scott made a face. “You always did like impossible people”

“Yeah,” Stiles said looking up at the walls, there was a hint of a smile on his face.

He looked over at Scott and grinned. Scott grinned back.

“You know you smell like him, like all the time,” Scott told him. 

Stiles made a face. “Really dude that is gross, stop smelling me.”

Scott laughed. “Try being on this side of the nose, even before you were never a delight.”

Stiles pushed him and Scott fell over laughing.

“Totally worth the pain,” Stiles informed him.

**

Stiles was hunched over his computer in the library.

“You’re really crap at not being snuck up on.”

Stiles didn’t move, just waved a hand. “I’m in the house, Jackson and Boyd have been patrolling every hour.”

Derek leaned against the doorframe.

“Are you embarrassed to look at me?” Derek asked.

“No, not at all,” Stiles said, still not turning around. “I mean there is only a lot of uncomfortable things that need to be said, why would I hide from you?”

Derek let out a noise that sounded like a laugh.

Stiles turned around suddenly. “You are smiling.”

Derek nodded.

Stiles looked around the room. “That is my fault right?”

Derek nodded.

Stiles stood, but shifted on his feet. “Um, so well.”

Derek smirked and tilted his head.

“I think we should date and I’m still going to college, so there is that,” Stiles said.

“Date?” Derek asked with a quirk to his voice.

“Is that not done?” Stiles asked. “I mean I wasn’t thinking about dinner and a movie, that really isn’t my thing, but I am thinking that maybe…”

Stiles trailed off and looked at him. 

“Oh fuck it,” Stiles muttered and crossed the room and kissed Derek. Before Stiles knew it he found himself slammed against the wall and Derek Hale licking into his mouth.

Stiles felt himself laughing. “I knew it was foreplay.”

“Shut up,” Derek said.

“Close the door and make me,” Stiles teased.

**

“So everyone is having sex right now,” Isaac said, slumping in the chair. “Seriously this house is alive with sex, except me who is going to die a virgin.”

Isaac looked sadly.

Peter popped his head in the room.

Isaac stood up. “Hell no.”

**THE END**

 

_except…._

**THE NEXT SUMMER**

“Welcome back!” Scott said in the middle of the living room. Everybody was sitting around. Boyd, Erica, and Isaac were on one couch, looking tired, but better dressed then than last summer. Jackson and Lydia sat on the loveseat, Jackson’s arm was casually thrown over the back of the couch, his fingers brushing her shoulder. Allison and Scott sat in a chair, curled around each other. Derek and Stiles stood behind them.

“Everybody has been doing their thing for the year, but we’re all here together for three months!” Scott said excitedly.

Everybody waved.

“I’m engaged!” Scott said, showing everyone Allison’s hand.

“And we’re all back here for the summer,” Lydia said tonelessly.

“Don’t even pretend,” Allison said with dimples. “You’re so happy to see us.”

Lydia made a dismissive face that didn’t look totally unhappy.

**

“I’m engaged,” Scott said happily.

Allison laughed. “I think they know that.”

“But we’re totally not going to get married until after we’re twenty-one,” Scott said. 

“We’re not weirdos,” Allison said.

Scott waggled his eyebrows.

She laughed again. “Not totally.”

**

Lydia sat prettily in the chair, Jackson was perched on the edge.

“I went to school, I’m only here because I can do my research here,” Lydia said determinedly.

She fidgeted a little and then sighed. “Fine, I’ve missed them.”

“You missed everything a hell of a lot,” Jackson said with a little grin.

Lydia made a face. “You are a real estate agent. Don’t speak.”

Jackson grinned. “I’m a real estate agent in Boston.”

She looked at him and tried to glare. He gave her a smile.

“Fine,” she said through clenched teeth. “I missed you and called you to come out and I’m glad that you did. Is that what you want to hear.”

He reached out and twisted a bit of hair around his fingers.

“It was the best call that you ever made,” Jackson told her.

She failed at not smiling.

**

Erica, Boyd and Isaac were all stuffed into the chair.

“We are off probation!” Boyd announced and lifted his hands, nearly throwing Erica off the chair.

Erica gave him a glare. “And we’re also not the misfit toys any more. Derek finally feels comfortable enough to leave us to protect the territory the last time he went up to visit Stiles.”

“I still think that Scott was really in charge,” Isaac sulked.

“We were officially in charge,” Erica said determinedly. 

Boyd patted her leg. “You’re cute when you believe Derek.”

**

 

“We’re supposed to be talking about us,” Stiles said looking straight ahead.

Derek had his arms crossed. “I’m not talking about us in front of them.”

“Dude seriously,” Stiles said with exasperation. “They’re going to think that we’re in a highly dysfunction age-ily imbalanced relationship.”

“That isn’t a word,” Derek said.

“Relationship is totally a word,” Stiles said, arms flying. “We are in one. I introduced you to my friends at school as my boyfriend, hence relationship.”

Derek turned to give him a glare.

Stiles grinned. “Okay age-ily is not a word, but maybe we could at least be a little positive about this us thing.”

Derek’s face snapped back to front.

“We’re very happy,” Derek said through clenched teeth.

“Whoa, whoa, almost too much emotion,” Stiles said, bouncing a little. “I’m fairly sure he likes me.”

“Yes,” Derek said.

“And we’re doing the long distance thing and most definitely not talking about the future at this time, but I’m coming back and I’m more than sure Derek will still be here. It’s really a win-win,” Stiles said helpfully.

Derek rolled his eyes. 

_‘Is it hard?’_

“He complains about the work constantly,” Derek said. “But I’m pretty sure that he’s dramatizing how hard it is.”

“It is hard,” Stiles defended. “And that wasn’t what he was talking about.”

Derek sulked a little. “We’ve ironed out the kinks. Like the stupid bed they have in the room. It’s fine.”

Stiles turned towards Derek. “He was not happy about my roommate, that whole smelling thing.”

“The kid was all over you,” Derek growled.

“But not in a sexy way,” Stiles defended. “We live together! Again not in a sexy way!”

“We talked. He is nice,” Derek finally agreed. “Your friends are nice.”

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed, nudging Derek with his shoulder. “But they aren’t pack.”

The edge of Derek’s mouth quirked.

“It’s doable for four years,” Derek said, looking at Stiles out of the corner of his eyes, the half grin still there.

_’And if he wants to go to grad school?’_

Stiles threw up his arms. “Are you trying to create a fight? You people are bullies.”

Derek’s arm went around him. “If Stiles wants to go to grad school he will. He’s just going to live in some place with a bigger bed and less roommates.”

“And if Stiles could drop out now and start taking cooking courses with the crazy hippie lady who runs the vegan shop it so will not be figured out now, talking about him like he isn’t here is just rude,” Stiles said. 

“Vegan food has absolutely no place in this house,” Derek grumbled.

“See what you’ve done!” Stiles said looking forward.

**

“Hi guys!” Peter said.

_click_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I haven't ever written TW, but ordinaryink said she wanted a Real World AU for Teen Wolf. I think I had the intro done before she was finished with telling why. I love writing cracky ridiculousness. This story wrote itself and I love it. I hope you did too.


End file.
